Gamakichi
Gamakichi (ガマ吉, Gamakichi) is a toad from Mount Myōboku. History During the fight with the transformed Gaara, Sakura Haruno was slowly being crushed, and Naruto decided it was time to summon Gamabunta. However, due to poor chakra control, he could only muster enough chakra to summon Gamakichi. Despite being irritated, Naruto kept Gamakichi safe from Gaara's attacks. When Naruto finally managed to summon Gamabunta, Gamakichi convinced his father to help in the fight, telling his father that Naruto had saved him from Gaara and that he in turn, needed help saving his "girlfriend". During the fight against Orochimaru, Gamakichi was inadvertently summoned by Jiraiya due to the crippling effects of Tsunade's drug which were still in his system, rendering him unable to properly control his chakra. He would later tell his brother Gamatatsu, who was summoned by Naruto, to run away when their father, Katsuyu, and Manda with their respective summoners were about to fight. Gamakichi later watched from the sidelines along with Tonton and his brother as the battle between the three waged on. In the anime, Jiraiya summoned him to check for traps at the entrance of Orochimaru's hideout. In the anime, Gamakichi made a short appearance in the Land of Birds when he and Naruto needed Gamatatsu. Despite Naruto thinking he would be useless, Gamatatsu, using his curiosity, found a kite that was a clue to how the Cursed Warrior flew. Later, he went down a dark tunnel with Naruto and Gamatatsu, and Naruto was caught by Sagi and his guards. In the anime, he was summoned again with Gamatatsu by Naruto in the Land of the Sea, although it was another attempt by Naruto to summon Gamabunta. Upon learning this he warned Naruto that it would be a big mistake to summon his father to the middle of the ocean, since toads are freshwater creatures. History Part 2 Although he did not have his Part II début until much later in the manga, Gamakichi appeared sooner in the anime adaptation. Noticeably, Gamakichi was not yet as big as he would be in his manga debut, by which time he would be big enough for Naruto to stand on his head. In his anime debut, Gamakichi was easily big enough for Naruto to stand on his back. When Naruto proved incapable of synchronising with Gamariki to learn cooperation ninjutsu, Naruto decided to summon Gamakichi and Gamatatsu, as he had worked well with them before. After successfully synchronising with them, Naruto learned that neither of them had any skill in Water Release technique. With Naruto's help and lessons from their father, Gamakichi teaches the basics of Water Release to Gamatatsu. Later, when Team Yamato found it impossible to break through Guren's crystal barrier via conventional means, Naruto summoned Gamakichi and Gamatatsu to help. Gamakichi kept Gamatatsu focused by warning him that he wouldn't get any snacks if he didn't focus on the task at hand. This enables Gamatatsu to break through the barrier, after which they return to Mount Myōboku. To their annoyance, however, Naruto keeps summoning them again, both to combat Team Guren and the Three-Tails. While fighting the latter, Gamakichi pointed out that their Water Release technique would be ineffective against its own water-based abilities. Naruto lamented the fact that they had no Fire Release technique at their disposal to evaporate the beast's water, but Gamakichi pointed out that he could use fire release and together with him using the Fire Release: Flame Bullet technique, they were able to perform the Wind Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet. After sending Gamatatsu back briefly to Mount Myōboku to bring back a stomachful of toad oil, Naruto, Gamatatsu, and Gamakichi combined their techniques to create the Wind Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet. The resulting inferno drove through the Three-Tails' water attack and had the turtle demon fleeing under the lake's surface. Once the Three-Tails had been overcome, Gamakichi and Gamatatsu went back home. Superpowers Though much was not seen in terms of Gamakichi's appearance in the series during his childhood and adolescent stages, as an adult toad, Gamakichi has proved a formidable opponent and a reliable partner. Gamakichi can leap across enormous distances in a relatively short period of time. Gamakichi has shown the ability to use the Reverse Summoning Technique and summon Naruto to Mount Myōboku.4 As a toad of Mount Myōboku, Gamakichi is also well versed in the art of senjutsu and was earlier on in the series able to see the flow and accumulation of natural energy. Gamakichi has shown capable of combining the use of senjutsu with his skills with Water Release nature transformation in order to use the Starch Syrup Gun technique, which creates a viscous blanket of water to attack his opponents with.5 In the anime, Gamakichi has also shown the ability to use Fire Release techniques, which includes the Fire Release: Flame Bullet and the cooperation ninjutsu with his brother and Naruto called the Wind Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet.6 Gamakichi also wields a tantō similar to that of his father's which he has shown great skill with during the Fourth Shinobi World War as he was able to easily deflect projectiles from the Ten-Tails' minions. Trivia * Gamakichi's name means "Propitious Toad". * In the English version, Gamakichi spoke in a New York accent. This could be a similar allusion to Gamabunta speaking in a Hiroshima dialect in the Japanese version, as both dialects are associated with gangsters. Category:Naruto Universe Category:Aliens Category:Waterbender Category:Superheroes Category:Army of Light Category:Sword Wielders Category:Frogs Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Mount Myōboku Category:Familiars Category:Ninja Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Veterans Category:Energy Absorption Category:Nature Energy Users Category:Superhuman Sight Category:Animals Category:Shonen Jump Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Warrior